


Fascination

by PeachGlitch



Series: Lost [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Lilith's interest in Zelda grows.





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to 'The Masks We Wear'. I recommend reading it first. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely feedback in part 1! They truly make my day.

She is a paradox, Lilith muses to herself as she recalls her encounter with the auburn haired witch mere hours ago. Zelda Spellman is both alive and dead at the same time, warm and cold; a contradiction.

Lilith's priority in this mortal realm is and will always be Sabrina, hence why she's been sat listening to the teenage rabble on about something inconsequential, but that didn't mean she hadn't had time to observe the eldest Spellman. She smokes to much, a habit so unjustifiably mortal it makes her cringe and beneath the glamour and the slowness of her ageing Lilith can still see tired bags under her eyes. Undoubtedly put there thanks to the recent blunders of her family and her lack of control over them. 

She knows that Zelda feels like a failure, it was all to obvious in the way she tried desperately to hide it with her haughty attitude and misplaced arrogance; she contemplates just how long it has been since Zelda had been truly happy.

She pictures how Zelda would of been back when she was young. She imagines running fire; someone un-apologetically passionate, intelligent and free. Someone who was both intimidating and enthralling all at once. But the fire she was sure used to be there has long been extinguished. Lilith wonders when it had hit Zelda that all of her potential was ultimately wasted on a life forced upon her thanks to her brother and his child. 

Living here without a life of her own surely would be a tedious existence for a witch of her capability and something that had been eating away at her for years by the looks for it. She was sure she would never admit it, but there was resentment and bitterness hiding behind those green eyes; the poison of lost aspirations slowly overflowing through her pores. Yet Lilith has no pity for her, she has no pity for anyone. But especially Zelda who like most people is consumed by her own selfishness and ambition.

"So there's really nothing we can do?" Sabrina asks, and Lilith is grateful that the penny has finally dropped. They'd been sat at the kitchen for so long that the tea Zelda had brewed before conveniently making her excuses to leave, had since gone cold. And Lilith could already feel a headache forming behind her eyes, just another nuisance of inhabiting a human body. 

"Not at this moment in time," she answers bluntly, having run out of patience for today to indulge her.

Sabrina looks stricken, but she soon shakes it off and instead offers an expression of understanding. She closes the spell book in front of her and pushes her chair back from the table. "I need to think about this properly, to understand I mean, I can't just not do anything" she says with a defiant look that makes Lilith want to roll her eyes, but instead she offers a gentle smile and a nod of support as Miss Wardwell.

"Of course you do!" she says and reaches out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze, "but I have to insist leaving it like that for today, but before I leave I may I use your rest room?"

The blonde girl smiles warmly before pointing towards the stairs and gives the directions to the bathroom, "I'd take you up but I need to get back to the Academy," she explains but Lilith has already lost interest and simply walks along with her until they reach the stairs.

"Don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll find my way and we will speak again soon I hope," she adds before ushering Sabrina to leave before she was even later than she already was.

Finally left alone Lilith can't help but smile triumphantly to herself, this hadn't been the plan but after her earlier exchange with Zelda she simply couldn't leave it at that. The argument was expected, the kiss however was not. It had been an act of impulsiveness and lust on her part, and maybe something else. Having someone speak to her with such disrespect usually didn't end well, but Lilith could let the transgression go this once. She was more than sure that if Zelda ever learnt who she truly was then she would punish herself far more severely that she ever would for her rudeness. Her faithfulness to the Dark Lord and all he stood for was evidence enough of that. 

Speaking of which Lilith was sure she could hear the tell tale sound of a cat of nine tails hitting against flesh as she made her way instinctively towards the room Zelda inhabited. The thought of self mutilation as a form of punishment, or as many in the coven referred to it as, confession, had never really interested her; she was more about pleasure. And she didn't really see why the pain seems to appeal to Zelda so much. Pain is hollow and darkened and no matter how hard Zelda may try to portray herself as both those things, she was not.

Quietly Lilith opens the bedroom door, its's almost disappointing to her how easy it is to get in. No locks or spells to keep intruders at bay. The oversight is soon forgotten though as she's greeted with the sight of Zelda's creamy back, marred with delicious scars as she continues to whip at it as if transfixed. Lilith just stands there staring into that back for what feels like an eternity, until she accidentally moves a little to the left making a floorboard creak and alerts Zelda of her presence. As she turns around quickly, Lilith is met by an array of emotions all at once, petrified, ashamed and furious, and Lilith can't help but grin.

"How _dare_ you!" Zelda screams in her direction and drops the whip so she can reach for something to cover her corseted form, "Is it not enough that you have taken over my niece that you now feel the right to take over my home!" 

Lilith doesn't respond she just feels her smile widen and takes a step forward. The action is not missed by Zelda, who in turn takes a step back. She's wrapped a silk dressing gown around herself now and her arms are crossed defensively on her chest.

"And yet you haven't asked me to leave," she finally responds and keeps moving forward until she she's sure that Zelda has no more room to step back as her legs hit the side of her bed.

"If you were a decent witch you wouldn't need to be asked," Zelda replies weakly, still trying to cling on to some dignity. But from the way her voice quivers and the tears pooling behind her eyes, Lilith sees that internal fight with herself is on the verge of being lost.

"Neither of us are decent witches, you know that I'm sure," she says as she reaches out to run a solitary finger down the other woman's neck. She feels a pulse beating abnormally fast and is pleased that Zelda doesn't move or flinch. She does however avert her eyes and looks anywhere than back at her, until Lilith moves her hand under her chin and guides her to look at her once again.

"Do I frighten you?" she asks with genuine curiosity and is met with an all to quick answer, "I'm not afraid of anything," Zelda says and she cant help but tut her disapproval.

“ _Liar_ ,” she whispers before leaning in to close the gap between them with a chaste kiss. This isn’t like the kiss before, it is soft and almost gentle and happenes so quickly Lilith doesn't even give Zelda a chance to reciprocate. Instead the other woman just stands there impassively an unreadable expression on her face.

"Why are you here?" Zelda asks, her gaze shifting once again, but this time towards her. 

"For the same reason you haven't asked me to leave," she answers, never looking away.

"Who really are you?" Zelda persists with her questions. Instead of answering Lilith leans in again and captures her lips with her own. 

This time Zelda does respond and a sound that's not quiet a groan hums in her throat. Lilith's hands find themselves holding onto the sides of her face and she pulls the witch closer, and she's pleased to feel arms encircle her waist to do the same. They continue like that for a few more moments, just making out like a pair of love struck teenagers, until Lilith grows impatient and uses her weight to push Zelda onto her back on the narrow bed.

The action and what Lilith imagines to be the pain from her back seems to stop Zelda momentarily. She pulls back to look at her lying there with her red hair fanned out behind her head and a panicked look in her face. 

“We can’t do this,” she says and Lilith is taken aback. “Not here, not now,” Zelda continues and any concern she has just been feeling melts away as it dawns in her that Zelda’s reluctance is due to the fear of being caught. "And I don't trust or like you," she adds. 

“No one will know,” Lilith assures her and is met by Zelda raising herself up with her elbows to meet her in another fevered kiss.

"And I don't trust or like you either," she counters in between kisses.

She feels Zelda push slightly so she is on top, her need for control seemed extended to the bedroom; Lilith makes a mental note, but let’s her take control this once. It was probably out of practicality as well, seeing as she’d just been in the process of whipping her own back and it was still raw and sore.

Lilith’s fingers fist the bed sheets beneath her as the warm body atop hers moans softly into her ear. Taking her opportunity she moves her hands to push up Zelda’s skirt so it bunches around the top of her thighs. And then delicately cups the heat between her legs through her underwear, causing Zelda to moan again. She watches as green eyes flutter shut above her and feels as Zelda sets her knees wider on the mattress to garner her better access, Lilith smirks and complies and her hand makes it way into the fabric of her underwear.

She enters Zelda with two slender fingers as her mouth latches on to the witches neck above her and her thumb strokes slowly against her clitoris. 

Zelda rocks against her hand, and she can’t help but feel the evidence of her own arousel inside her pant suit trousers, but she pushes it aside and focuses on the body above her, as she moves her hand faster. 

“Have you wanted this for a long time?” She breathes wantonly and finds her own voice heavy. Zelda doesn’t answer only whimpers as she slows her pace again until she does. 

“Yes,” she admits breathlessly and is rewarded by skilled fingers working up again to a faster pace; determined to finish what they started. 

.

The room was delved into darkness as the sun outside began to set, and if felt as if nothing else existed outside of this room. Lilith didn’t know how it had happened but after hours of pleasure they’d both managed to fall asleep on the narrow bed, smushed together. 

It was reckless on both parts, on hers because she had better things to do and Zelda’s as she shared this room with her sister and could of been discovered at any time. 

Zelda has her back pressed to her so we she reluctantly moves away she finds her chest and breasts covered in a slight sheen of blood as well as sweat. She’d almost forgotten what Zelda had been doing prior to, well whatever this was. She also notes how Zelda's hair smells of cinnamon and how there's a wet patch on the pillow near her mouth where she's clearly drooled in her sleep. 

Wordlessly dresses herself quickly and quietly so not to alert any attention to herself. 

As she does she thinks about what they’d just shared in that small bed. Each touch had seemed accentuated as the world around them had blurred away into nothingness. Witnessing the staunch Zelda Spellman coming against her hand was a vision she would cherish forever, along with the way she came un-done under her mouth, twice. Her own climaxes had been otherworldly as well, she had imagined Zelda would be a skilled lover and was not disappointed. 

But this wasn’t the endgame here, no, Zelda was a distraction and she knew she couldn’t have any distractions, she wouldn’t let this happen again. Lilith almost had the mind to erase Zelda’s memory as she slept but the thought of the witch squirming awkwardly the next time they had to be in a room together was a far more tempting offer. 

Lilith knows she needs to leave but for some reason before she does she steps forward and presses a hand onto Zelda’s back, who in turn sighs but doesn’t wake up. In a second the scars that marked her skin are gone and she has to convince herself, as she turns to leave finally, that she healed them out of necessity not because she cares. 

And definitely not because she couldn’t stand the thought of Zelda waking up alone and in pain. No, it defiantly wasn’t that, she says to herself as she makes her way to the door without a second glance at the figure asleep on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I re-read 'The Masks We Wear' and couldn't help but cringe at the obvious spelling mistakes. I have corrected them so that the story is easier to read. Like I said I had written it on a whim after re-watching Sabrina and didn't take as much time as I should of when writing. Hopefully there is a vast improvement now I've gone over it and in this part story as well.


End file.
